The Restart Button
by shylohums20
Summary: Would if Marissa survived but the bad thing she lost her memory? Everyone see's this as a second chance to make things right with her, but those who really hurt her want this chance to. Can Ryan let them have it or will he tell her the truth about everything, even though she doesn't remember him? Can she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

** What's Happening?**

**Note: I do not own The OC.**

"Marissa…Marissa?" Ryan held his dying love, or the girl he—no— that was correct he loved her. He loved her so much he didn't want to loose her.

Laying her body down, Ryan laid next to her holding her body to him because he believed she needed warmth. _Warmth…warm….warm?_ Ryan thought. He could feel heat come off of her body.

"Probably just the fire I'm feeling," Ryan whispered. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it, and this meant that Marissa was really dead. With already tears staining his face Ryan's tears began to shed again.

He started to feel weak and tired so he closed his eye's wanting to drift away with her into the sky, but he saw red and blue stars. _Red and blue…stars?_

But they weren't stars they were lights coming from cars above the hill. A man's voice shouted through a megaphone:

"IS ANYONE DOWN THERE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? CAN YOU MOVE? ANSWER ME PLEASE?" the voice said.

Ryan didn't say a word, what was the point, they were already too late. Closing his eyes again Ryan fell in a deep sleep and didn't even feel the medics carry him away.

"_Ryan, Ryan? Hehe hey dozo it's time to wake up." Marissa leaned over him._

"_Ehh, just 5 more minutes, pleeease?" Ryan pleaded._

"_Haha that's what they all say but your going to be late for class!" her voice seemed more distant._

_Looking up Ryan noticed it was dark outside, but the pool was shimmering lights through the water, really bright lights._

"_Look your 10 minutes late already," Marissa stood at the door._

"_But its dark outside class is during the day. What's going on?" Ryan lifted himself up._

"_Now we both are late, what are we going to do?" Marissa looked at the time. _

_Peering at the clock, Ryan saw it's time shift from one hour to the next. What time is it?_ He thought. Next thing he knew_ the lights in the water began to shine brighter and Ryan heard someone's voice, a guy's voice in it. _

"_Do you hear that?" Ryan got up and headed towards the door. _

"_No Ryan!" Marissa grabbed his arm, "we have to go to class that's where everyone is."_

_Still confused Ryan assured Marissa he'd be back and pulled his arm._

"_Stay with me Ryan! Stay with me!" Her voice changed from her voice to the guy's in the water._

_Curious but also a bit scared, Ryan slowly opened the door and walked outside. He squatted and looked at the water, reaching his hand in it…_

"_Don't!" Marissa grabbed him and tried to pull him back. He restrained her pull but their tussle sent them both in the water which felt so heavy they both couldn't swim to the top for air._

_Feeling his eye's close Ryan felt pressure on his chest and people shouting in his ear. _

"I think he's coming around, Ryan, Ryan can you hear me?" the stranger said.

"…eh…where's…where's Marissa?" Ryan's head was pounding and there was pain in his chest.

"Ok, good, get me 4cc's of metamorphine, and call his parents in right away stat." he ordered.

"Where's…Marissa?" Ryan kept saying. He tried to raise himself but felt the restraints of hands all around him. He pushed harder and harder but then he felt tired and his vision became hazy.

He fell into a deep sleep again.

"Ryan, honey can you hear me?" a woman's voice echoed.

"Come on fellow, make it through?" a male voice followed.

Ryan's eye lids slowly lifted and his vision started to clear up.

"Heyy, there's our little trooper" a quirky voice said.

_Is that…Seth?_

"Seth?" Ryan choked out.

"Oh, aw Seth he knows you here." Someone on Ryan's left said. Seth smiled and decided to communicate more.

"Ya buddy I'm here, it's good to see you awake again." Seth sat beside Ryan.

"What happened, where am I?" Ryan reached for some water next to him.

"Oh let me get it hun?" Dawn said, her hands shaking. She had barely got the glass to Ryan until Kristen came over and helped her hands.

"Mom? When did you get here?" Ryan took a sip of water, realizing his mouth was completely dry as the water trickled down his throat.

"I cam here as soon as I heard, my poor baby, what would I have done without you?" Tears were now falling down her face. Kristen came over and held her up, embracing her in her arms.

"It's been hard on us, you've been out for a couple of days." Kristen said. Ryan could tell she was trying to hold back tears herself. Seeing they both couldn't handle it Kristen and Dawn decided to step outside.

"We are just going to go get some coffee." Kristen said

"I'll find something good for you to drink, baby" Dawn said hold his hand until she was apart from him and they both walked away. Ryan smiled (somewhat) and looked at them till they were gone, and the he said:

"A few days? But I didn't… I mean I feel fine." Ryan was confused. He didn't get hurt in the accident.

"Well, you see bud, you had some internal problems. You just couldn't see the physical damage in the inside, but don't worry the doctor saved you and your healing now." Seth explained.

"Oh," Ryan said. He tried to remember what happened, and then in an instant flashes came back of the accident. Volchock hitting the car, Ryan loosing control, and the painful yelling of…Marissa!

Ryan leaned up fast, but his body wasn't healed all the way. A pain spiked up through his body, restraining him to the bed.

"Woah Ryan!" Seth pushed him down

"Eh, where's Marissa!" Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Just hold on there, you're not ready to get up yet." Seth was holding him back.

"But I got to see her, where is she?" During this time Sandy entered with a doctor, ending their conversation when they saw Seth holding back Ryan.

"Ryan, what's going on—hey wait a minute." Sandy also grabbed Ryan.

"Where's Marissa? Is she dead? Somebody say something!" The pain sent Ryan back against the bed.

"The young lady is fine," the doctor interrupted their conflict.

"She's healing up and resting down the hallway." Joy came over Ryan which made him more anxious to see her.  
"Can I see her—which room?" Ryan's voice sounded happy but also concerned.

"Well now wouldn't be the best time, as her family is with her now." The doctor ordered.

"Why not. I can explain what happened and I want to see how she's feeling. Did she ask about me?" Ryan urged.

"Um, Ryan," Seth said quietly.

"What?"

"Marissa can't talk right now, and she can't hear you either." Seth looked sympathetic.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma." Sandy answered for Seth.

**I hope you guys like it! It may sound weird that Ryan is all weak and helpless, but I wanted to show a deeper side of him though he's hurt. If you enjoyed my story, please review and I'll possibly update real soon! **


	2. INtermission

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded any new stories in like 5 months, no excuses this time, just never came around to Fanfiction anymore but I am going to post another chapter hopefully during this weekend. I did have writers block which did lead me off to other distractions but I promise new stories from now on, maybe every week or 2 weeks I'll see what's happening. Sorry for making you wait, just a few more days until the next chapters!


End file.
